Chuvas e Chuveiros
by Yuuki ai
Summary: ONE SHOT - "Realmente Sakura não esta tendo o melhor dia da sua vida, mas ele pode se tornar o melhor quando a água é cortada e ela precisa do chuveiro de seu vizinho emprestado." Sasuke & Sakura


**Chuvas e chuveiros.**

Por Yuuki ai

**ONE SHOT**

"_Às vezes o seu melhor dia esta para acontecer, é apenas esperar para que um chuveiro te leve até ele."_

Jamais esquecerei o pior e o melhor dia da minha vida. Sabe aquele dia, que parece que lá em cima, te escolheram a dedo para se divertir a suas custas? Pois bem, eu estava tendo um dia daqueles.

Havia começado a chover. E eu sortuda como era estava no meio da rua, tendo acabado de comprar minha comida para o mês todinho. Resultado, uma garota de cabelos rosa desgrenhados correndo desengonçada por toda a rua, tropeçando nas poças de água e quase caindo muitas vezes. Parece engraçado não é? NÃO. Não quando é com VOCÊ que essas coisas estavam acontecendo.

_- Droga!_ – Gritava para qualquer estranho que passasse perto de mim. Precisava chegar a minha casa, guardar aquela comida e terminar o trabalho para a faculdade, que estava na pasta em minhas mãos..

_- Cadê?_ – Olhei para minhas mãos, e uma enorme vontade de chorar cresceu, quando olhei para trás e vi um bendito cidadão passando em cima do meu trabalho muito trabalhoso. – _NÃO! _– Praguejei.

Eu com certeza ignoraria Kami por um bom tempo até que ele resolvesse se desculpar comigo sendo muito bonzinho, afinal, eu precisava ser recompensada, não é mesmo?

A chuva aumentava a cada segundo, e meus braços estavam ficando dormentes pelo peso no monte de sacolas em cada uma das minhas mãos, Suspirei derrotada entrando em baixo de uma fachada. Encostei na parede fria, em uma parte onde não estava molhado. Mas não fazia tanta diferença, afinal, minhas roupas e cabelos estavam encharcados.

Aquela altura, meus cabelos antes nos ombros, haviam encolhido e começado a secar ficando muito, MUITO REBELDES. As roupas coladas faziam com que eu recebesse olhares pervertidos dos velhos safados que passavam perto e olhavam descaradamente, até dando algumas piscadinhas.

Ah se minhas mãos não estivessem ocupadas, naquele momento eles já teriam ido parar em uma lata de lixo próxima. Espera aí, mãos? Ocupadas?

_- Cadê a sacola de maçãs?_ – Perguntei gritando enquanto as mãos encontravam os cabelos desgrenhados e eu me virava de um lado para o outro aflita atrás da bendita sacola.

Quando me dei conta, o saco havia rasgado, e que naquele momento minhas maçãs vermelhinhas estavam rolando rumo a calçada e depois a rua para serem achatadas como uma panqueca! Avistei um garoto vindo de bicicleta na direção das maçãs, e não pude nem gritar, quando algumas enroscaram nas rodas, e o garoto voou alguns metros atingindo o poste.

"_Ta legal Kami, agora você exagerou!"_ Pensei extremamente irritada pegando o que restara das compras e me retirando rapidamente antes que descobrissem a causadora do acidente. Meio egoísta, mas meu dia de cão já estava bom demais para melhorar. Não tinha como ele ser melhorado, ou será que tinha?

Cheguei a portaria do pequeno edifício de três andares pingando. E minha expressão combinada com aquele cabelo regaçado de bruxa não devia ser uma das melhores, pois assim que me viu, Lee, o garoto esquisito do cabelo de tigela e porteiro escondeu-se atrás do balcão gritando.

_- Credo em cruz demônio, sai de mim!_ – O garoto tremia a cada passo que eu dava me aproximando dele com os olhos brilhando de raiva e as mãos torcendo um pescoço imaginário a minha frente. _– Sa-Sakura-san_, _como está bonita ho-hoje... –_ O fingido ainda deu um sorriso forçado, vê se pode?

Aquela foi a gota da água, era só o que me faltava, Lee, Rock Lee, o cara mais zuado do mundo tirando uma com a minha cara? Definitivamente não era o meu dia.

Suspirei largando os ombros enquanto me dirigia as escadas. Eu subia cada degrau como um sacrifício, meus pés e todo o meu corpo doíam a cada passo que eu dava, e a cabeça parecia explodir com a dor latejante que se alastrava por ela.

Só de pensar que eu teria que refazer aquele maldito trabalho para o dia seguinte, me dava uma enorme vontade de arremessar as minhas maçãs perdidas no infeliz do professor. Quem ele pensava que era para passar um seminário de cinqüenta páginas? Ah sim, certo.. Ele era o professor.

Virei já estando no primeiro andar do prédio quando Lee me gritou que eu havia esquecido as sacolas na portaria. Uma expressão de dor e de choro veio até meu rosto, e me permiti choramingar baixinho apenas para mim, e para o meu querido amigo de todas as horas, Kami-sama.

Voltei pelos degraus novamente passando pelo meu sacrifício, e estava tão envolvida em resmungar sobre o meu dia, que não percebi a poça de água que havia deixado no último degrau, pisando nela e caindo de boca no chão.

Ainda fiquei estatelada ali como uma perereca alguns minutos repensando em como o meu dia tinha conseguido melhorar mais um pouquinho.

_- Por que eu Kami? O que eu te fiz?_ – Gritava raivosa olhando para o teto. Lee me encarava de maneira confusa.

_- Sakura-san, devo ligar agora ou daqui a pouco para o manicômio?_ – Perguntou aquele sobrancelhudo de uma figa rindo da minha cara de poucos amigos.

_- Se não sair daqui nesse minuto, vou rancar suas sobrancelhas com uma pinça Lee!_ – Peguei as sacolas que ficaram no chão, e mais do que correndo e prestando atenção, alcancei meu apartamento no segundo andar.

Sorri como uma criança quando ganha um doce ao ver a porta do meu apartamento. Como eu agradecia por estar naquele cubículo, por mais que eu reclamasse dele todos os dias! Pequenas lágrimas de felicidade escaparam dos meus olhos enquanto eu abraçava o batente da porta de joelhos sem sucesso algum.

_- Sakura.. ?_ – Perguntou uma voz muito conhecida atrás de mim. No mesmo momento fechei os olhos e rezei para que fosse apenas uma alucinação. Quando ouvi passos em minha direção percebi que era real. Agora as lágrimas eram de vergonha.

Levantei rapidamente tentando inutilmente dar um jeito nos cabelos que deveriam estar parecendo uma palha de aço no mínimo, e sorri sem graça observando o meu vizinho cheio de perfeição. Já disse como Uchiha Sasuke é perfeito? NÃO? OMG! Deveria ser pecado apenas em olhar para ele.

Era alto, moreno, a pele muito branca, e tinha a expressão mais séria que eu já havia visto, e tudo dava a ele apenas mais charme. O corpo então? Não muito a declarar, apenas duas palavras podiam fazê-lo. **KAMI GREGO.**

_- Sa-Sasuke-kun..._ – Apertei a base da saia nervosamente quando uma das sobrancelhas dele se arqueou, provavelmente analisando meu estado deplorável. Senti o rubor chegando ao meu rosto, e tive que abaixar a cabeça para ele não perceber.

Arrependimento total. Quando baixei os olhos, tudo o que pude notar foi aquele físico perfeito de jogador de futebol-basquete-volêi-hóquei-e qualquer esporte que dê um belo tanquinho a mostra. O que era aquilo meu Kami? Se o senhor queria me matar, não precisava ter feito isso comigo!

_- Eu vou indo!_ – Murmurei rapidamente antes de virar tão rápido que não notei a porta do apartamento ainda fechada, e bati a minha nada exagerada testa na madeira me deixando tonta por alguns segundos, e me dando um belo galo que eu teria por pelo menos dois dias.

_- Kuso!_ – Praguejei dessa vez abrindo a porta e me certificando que não tinha mais nenhuma barreira para me fazer pagar mais micos evidentes em frente ao meu colega de classe e vizinho gato.

Sasuke parecia se divertir da minha situação, escutei um riso baixo, e quando me virei para lhe dirigir alguma ofensa que estava presa em minha garganta, o infeliz já havia entrado em seu apartamento também.

Fechei a porta com força total, e larguei as sacolas na mesa da cozinha. Dei uma breve olhada pelo apartamento. Estava totalmente desorganizado. Graças ao querido-maioral-bonzinho-anjo Kami que amanhã seria sábado e eu teria tempo o suficiente para dar um jeito no lugar.

Encontrei até uma calcinha pendurada em uma maçaneta! Ainda bem que eu morava sozinha, ninguém ia querer acordar de manhã e ver uma calcinha de hello kitty pendurada na porta do banheiro.

Fui ao quarto ligando a televisão e o som, gostava de barulho quando estava ali, Sasuke era tão silencioso que eu poderia julgar que não havia ninguém morando ao meu lado se eu não o visse todas as manhãs.

Separei uma muda de roupas, e uma das minhas calcinhas de algodão da Hello Kitty preferidas, ela era branca com rendinhas nas bordas, e era estampada com a carinha da gatinha em rosa. Qualquer um que visse aquilo, jamais imaginaria que pertencia a uma garota de vinte anos que estava no segundo ano da faculdade de medicina. – Sasuke fazia apenas aulas de português comigo.

Entrei no único banheiro da casa e fechei a porta feliz por finalmente poder tomar um banho e depois concertar o estrago que meu cabelo havia virado. A água escorria por todo o meu corpo quente, fazendo com que meus músculos rígidos – e com razão – relaxassem. Peguei a primeira mão de shampoo levando a cabeça esfregando enquanto formava uma camada espessa de espuma.

Mas era ingenuidade demais pensar que meu dia terminaria daquele jeito não? Quando eu estava para agradecer o Kami bem feitor de todos os dias, a pior coisa poderia ter me acontecido. A água parou de pingar daquela porcaria de chuveiro. E eu me virei furiosa com espuma escorrendo por todo o corpo.

_- Só pode ser brincadeira certo?_ – Questionei o chuveiro, **SIM** **EU QUESTIONEI O CHUVEIRO**.

Eu até esperava uma resposta que voltasse em um jato de água, mas nada veio durante longos minutos. Fechei a torneira, como se adiantasse alguma coisa e peguei a toalha marchando furiosamente para fora daquela droga de banheiro.

Sentei na cama frustrada e cerrei os olhos encarando o chão. As esmeraldas não pareciam mais esmeraldas, se olhos pudessem mudar de cor, eu com certeza teria mudado os meus para vermelho. E para piorar, do meu cabelo ainda pingava aquela droga de espuma que formava um tipo de chapéu.

Precisava de um chuveiro, mas como eu terminaria meu banho? Podia ser de canequinha e na pia, mas claro, se eu tivesse pago a conta de água que venceu a mais de uma semana e eu havia esquecido ingenuamente de pagar. Como eu terminaria meu banho? Não termina-lo era uma opção. Mas não me agradava a idéia de ter sabão na cabeça.

Sem pensar duas vezes, agarrei a toalha cobrindo meu corpo e fui até a entrada do apartamento. Coloquei a cabeça para fora analisando se o corredor estava vazio, e quando vi que era seguro, fui até a porta do Sasuke.

Bati uma vez bem de leve. E por alguns segundos pensei em sair dali correndo e ficar sem terminar meu banho, mas no momento que eu ia me virar, Sasuke abriu a porta me encarando de uma maneira não amigável, meu rosto foi ao chão. Se antes eu já ruborizava com o olhar dele, agora eu me sentia nua.

"_Espera ai, você está nua gênia."_ Odiava quando minha consciência falava mais alto.

- _Sakura._ – Proferiu em tom baixo. Sua voz era fria, mas seus olhos expressavam algum divertimento com a situação.

_- Sasuke-kun... Será que poderia me emprestar o seu chuveiro? É que eu não paguei a conta de água e... E a minha foi cortada._ – Murmurei as últimas palavras muito rápido para que ele não pudesse ouvir e encarei o chão.

Para minha infelicidade, ou felicidade, ele ainda não tinha vestido uma camisa, e se encontrava somente de cueca box, que tipo de homem atende a porta somente de cueca? O Sasuke claro. Rei do ego, rei do corpo, rei da beleza, rei do..

"_Calada"._ Definitivamente eu odiava a minha consciência.

Analisei o rosto de Sasuke que agora estava encostado ao batente da porta, sua expressão não havia se alterado em momento algum. Sobrancelhas franzidas e olhos negros ardentes que pareciam poder ver por baixo da minha minúscula toalha. Esse pensamento me fez ruborizar e desviar os olhos para dentro do apartamento do meu vizinho.

_- Hn._ – Eu sabia que aquilo era um sim. Sasuke me deu passagem abrindo um espaço, e eu adentrei o apartamento observando cada detalhe do local. Definitivamente era bem mais organizado que o meu.

Não tinha cuecas penduradas em maçanetas, nem restos de pizzas sobre os sofás, ou pares de sapatos espalhados. Era tudo muito limpo, e não tinha sequer um objeto fora do seu lugar.

_- O banheiro é a última porta._ – Indicou apontando um corredor não muito extenso, semelhante ao meu próprio apartamento. Assenti e fui ate a porta que ele indicara. – _Vou buscar suas roupas. _– Disse saindo do local.

No momento, não me liguei que ele veria a minha calcinha, ou pior. A minha calcinha com Hello Kittys sorridentes desenhadas. Com certeza ele pensaria que eu era uma pessoa muito azarada, maluca e infantil. Mas eu ainda não havia percebido esse fato.

Adentrei o banheiro deixando a toalha no quarto de Sasuke. Liguei a água, e a quentura desceu novamente pelo meu corpo lavando aquela maldita espuma antes presente ali. Acabei lavando meu cabelo com o shampoo e o condicionador do meu vizinho, que embora fossem para homens, eu tinha que admitir, tinha um cheiro quase tão bom quanto o cheiro que Sasuke exalava.

Sorri pensando que em poucos segundos estaria dentro do meu camisetão – presente do infeliz do meu ex namorado muito gostoso, Sasori. – e devidamente limpa. Foi quando eu finalmente percebi que Sasuke veria meus gatinhos. Quase que como um raio, pulei para fora da água quente escorregando no tapete do banheiro, e me agarrei a cortina, levando-a abaixo sendo enroscada por aquele plástico. Resultado, toda molhada, nua, e enroscada naquela cortininha de banheiro transparente.

Tentei a todo custo me desvencilhar dela, mas parecia impossível, por que ela de algum modo ainda grudou no meu pé. Quando finalmente alcancei a maçaneta, percebi que a toalha estava onde? Isso mesmo, no QUARTO do SASUKE. O jeito seria ir nua mesmo até lá, aproveitando que ele não estava no apartamento.

Mas qual foi a minha surpresa quando assim que abri a porta, um par de ônix passeou livremente e sem pudor algum sobre meu corpo. Arregalei os olhos, e tenho certeza que eles devem ter ficado do tamanho de pratos pois minha expressão devia estar bem parecida com a do moreno gato.

Ele me olhava como se ele fosse o lobo, e eu a ovelhinha suculenta que ele queria provar. Comparação ridícula eu sei, mas foi a melhor que eu encontrei naquele momento.

"_Vai dizer que não esta gostando testuda"._ Certo, o meu outro eu ficou parecendo a porca Ino.

_- Sasuke-kun!_ – Sibilei quando finalmente saí do transe balançando a cabeça e tentando inutilmente com uma das mãos cobrir os seios, e com a outra minha feminilidade, tudo que eu precisava NÃO era um Sasuke me olhando de maneira pervertida. – _Vou colocar minhas roupas!_ – Foi a única coisa que pude dizer assim que ele virou um pouco o rosto para o lado direito um tanto quanto ruborizado.

Mas nada me surpreendeu mais nessa vida do que o seguinte comentário do Sasuke, que fez meu corpo todo se arrepiar, desde os cabelos, até os pés,

_- Assim está bom._ – Gelei. E ele mesmo nem parecia ter notado suas palavras, apenas franziu as sobrancelhas quando percebeu que havia falado alto, e eu arregalei mais ainda meus olhos, que aquela altura deveriam estar mesmo escarlates, da cor do meu rosto. – _Quero dizer, hm.. Vá se vestir!_

Entrei no quarto o mais rápido que pude e suspirei ao encontrar a minha muda de roupa sobre a cama devidamente dobrada, muito diferente de como eu a havia deixado algum tempo atrás. Sorri andando nua pelo quarto indo até minha camiseta.

No fundo, estava morta de vergonha, como eu iria encarar Sasuke novamente depois daquilo? Num minuto eu nunca tinha trocado mais que apenas monossílabas com ele, e no outro, eu estava no seu apartamento, nua e sendo observada por ele. Irônico não?

Kami, realmente. Esse dia entraria para a história das pessoas azaradas. Será que algo bom não podia acontecer?

Assim que terminei de me vestir, abri a porta do quarto, pronta para ir até a sala e me desculpar com Sasuke, claro se ele quisesse me ver de novo, ele devia estar pensando que eu era uma piranha doida para me enroscar com ele.

- _Sasuke-kun..._ – Chamei quando o vi sentado no sofá de costas para mim. Ele apenas murmurou um "Hn"

_- Eu queria me desculpar.. Eu não sabia que já estava aqui..._ – Sorri sem graça quando os orbes negros me encararam com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas medindo minhas roupas. Ele ficava muito adorável com aquela carinha.

Dei um passo para trás quando Sasuke se levantou do sofá e andou até mim, e a cada passo dele eu recuava um, até que me vi sem saída sendo encostada a parede com meus pulsos sendo presos.

_- Sasuke-kun?_ – Perguntei meio nervosa, ele queria me matar era?

Era isso! Ele tinha feito uma parceria com Kami para zoar com o meu dia, estava tudo combinado!

- Não adianta Sasuke-kun, eu já descobri, pode acabar com essa sua parceria com Kami agora mesmo. – Disse convicta com um sorriso de triunfo enquanto espalmava seu peito nu para longe. Vida bandida.

Sasuke olhou como se eu fosse um alienígena ou coisa parecida. Mais um mico, parabéns Sakura. Certo.. Ele não tinha feito uma parceria com Kami para arruinar o meu dia!

Já ia saindo totalmente envergonhada, quando o Uchiha me pegou por um dos pulsos e me lançou novamente a parede. Deixei que meu queixo caísse alguns centímetros.

_- Definitivamente_... – Ele sussurrou enquanto seu nariz deslizava de meu queixo a clavícula inalando o seu recém usado shampoo. – _Bem melhor antes_. – Quando terminou com suas palavras pervertidas, seu olhar encontrou com o meu, e se possível eu ruborizei ainda mais.

Sua boca tomou a minha com uma delicadeza muito parecida com a personalidade distante e fria de Sasuke, muito admirável e instigante. Uma de suas mãos dançavam nos meus cabelos molhados, e a outra puxava minha camiseta para cima encostando os dedos em minha cintura colando nossos corpos.

Com certeza, Kami estava me recompensando. Ah Kami, bendito Kami, adorável Kami, eu sabia o tempo todo que você não me odiava tanto assim! Até me deu um gostoso de presente!

Quando nos separamos, sorri como uma boba, e não pude encontrar nada melhor a dizer a não ser:

**- Obrigada pelo presente querido Kami.**

* * *

><p><strong>OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI GENTE *-*<strong>

Leva uma pedrada enorme na cabeça e vê leitores com tochas nas mãos encarando feio o.O

Antes de mais nada queria me desculpar pelo sumiço com todos aqui no fanfiction que me mandaram Mps perguntando onde eu estive, recados no orkut, etc.. Sinto muito gente, mas esse ano eu entrei no primeiro colegial, e a diferença do nono ano para o primeiro colegial é gigante, eu quase fiquei louca com os estudos, provas e as materias, esse foi um dos motivos do meu sumiço.. E eu tive uma decepção amorosa muito grande que conseguiu acabar comigo, mas agora ja estou recuperada e de volta!

Mas sumirei de novo no mes de Julho, farei minha viagem de 15 anos para a disney, mas volto pelo dia 20 e prometo reviews para todas as minhas queridas leitoras e autoras aqui do ff! (Kahli hime, Hisui ai, Franhyuuga, Yasashino Yume-chan, Dai86, etc!)

Entao vamos a One!

Beeeem, hoje eu quis testar um tipo de fic diferente, com humor. Meu Deus, me arrependo total, eu não sei fazer humor, só sei fazer drama, foi muito difícil!

Mas mesmo assim, eu queria tentar, por que isso veio de uma experiência que eu tive ontem. Pensem, eu estava tomando banho, era meia noite. Eu estava lavando o cabelo, tinha ESPUMA no meu cabelo quando um posta na rua queimou, e soltou faíscas. Teve que desligar a energia e o registro da casa. E eu lá, toda molhada, com espuma na cabeça.

Meu pai me concedeu um pouquinho de água da pia antes de fechar o registro, e me deu um canequinho para eu terminar meu banho! Ninguém merece certo? E para completar, ele teve que entrar no banheiro onde eu estava para tirar o chuveiro da tomada, e eu estava SEM toalha, quase morri de vergonhaaaaaaaaaaaa -'

Mas enfim, eu quis passar essa experiência para vocês, embora eu não tenha um vizinho gato que pudesse me emprestar um chuveiro #mimimi. Deixando isso de lado, quero que me falem o que acharam. Por que pela primeira vez, depois de mais de dois anos, eu escrevi uma fic em primeira pessoa!

Acho complicado, por que tem que ficar repetindo, ou falando eu toda hora, hahahahaha. Prefiro bem mais terceira pessoa, embora para humor primeira é mais engraçado mesmo.

Ah sim, na parte da chuva, me baseei na one shot da Kahli Hime, que esta postada no Nyah, chamada dias de chuva, leiam, VALE MUITO A PENA!

Bom, é isso gente. Espero que tenham gostado. E espero reviews, nem que seja para me criticar falando que eu não sirvo para humor, e que é melhor eu voltar para as minhas one shot dramáticas. Hahahaha.

Beeeeeijo :*


End file.
